1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to electronic communications devices and more particularly to an electronic communications device, such as a mobile phone, with an antenna positioned near a battery such that radio frequency (RF) energy is trapped between the battery and a printed circuit board (PCB) in the electronic communications device.
2. Background Art
In older electronic devices, such as conventional mobile phones like KRAZR, PEBL, Droid Razr and others, the battery sits inside a grounded, metal “bath tub” or a grounded metal chassis which required extra space. This can cause the older phones to be larger. Furthermore, such chassis and parts are expensive to produce and additional spring contacts are often required for grounding. Moreover, the metal chassis is not always able to ground frequently enough to provide solid battery isolation due to screw bosses and other mechanical limitations. Also, the metal chassis takes away additional space from the antenna volume.
Many newer electronic communications device, such as recent cellular phones and tablets have borderless display designs with decreased antenna volume, which brings the antenna closer to the battery. If the battery is not well isolated, RF energy from antennas can get caught between the battery and PCB. This causes cavity resonances at undesired frequencies, often in the bands of interest, which degrades antenna performance and performance of the electronic communications device.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved system and method of reducing RF energy leakage between a battery and PCB, which overcomes most, if not all, of the preceding disadvantages.